In many instances, a family's activities are individually scheduled with respective activity providers. For example, a caregiver (e.g., a mother, father, guardian, and/or other person with a role of responsibility in or for a family) may have to register, at a plurality of web sites and/or with a plurality of activity providers, to participate in activities for herself and/or for her family members. Caregivers may also have to individually track the activities in which she and her family members participate. For example, an activity may have one or more classes a week, with the activity spanning multiple weeks. A caregiver may therefore have to schedule and keep track of the days and weeks during which an activity occurs for each activity in which she or a family member participates, along with logistics associated with each such activity.
A caregiver may also have to organize transportation for activity participants (including, for example, the caregiver and caregiver's family members) to attend activities. For example, the caregiver may have to organize and manage one or more carpools relating to one or more activities in which the caregiver and/or her family members participate.
Conventional automated scheduling tools exist, but have various limitations and drawbacks. For example, conventional automated scheduling systems may are limited to activity registration functionality and/or maintenance of a calendar. These and other drawbacks.